Destiny
by Dirge for the Dead
Summary: Johnny, sick of his town, moves to Gotham with his daughter Elly. Devi, trying to get rid of her Johnny memories, moves to Gotham. Mass murders start happening, and there's a new girl at Robin's school. Are all these events somehow connected?
1. Intro

There's a... story behind this story. Somewhat. Last night, I was in the shower thinking about Johnny, some other stories and Batman, and I had a sudden urge to write this.

I'm really sorry if it sucks, but I AM trying.

* * *

"I just don't see why I have to go to school. I never had to before!" A teenager with black hair that looked dark blue when the light hit it was sulking, slouching down in her seat with her feet on the dashboard.

"Because I don't want you to be stupid like all the other people on this planet." her father growled, not looking away from the traffic in front of him.

"Hmph." The girl grunted in defeat, crossed her arms and turned to the window, looking at the dark buildings of Gotham City fly by.

* * *

The small silver car parked in front of a small, one-story house. The two tall, thin people in the car got out and emptyed the car of what little belongings they had.

"Ugh, Johnny, just give me the keys." the girl said after three minutes of watching her father struggle with the keyhole, cursing angrilly.

"Fine, you try, Elly." He tossed her the keys and she slipped it in the hole and turned. The door opened with ease, and she smirked at Johnny, who returned it with a glare.

* * *

Devi looked around her small apartment. It was smaller than her old apartment, but it suited her more.

Devi had moved from her old town (who knows what its name is) to Gotham City. She had heard about what a 'terrible' town it was; the famous Joker lived her, district-attorney Harvey Dent, now Two-Face lived here, and other terrible villians, but she guessed it was better than Johnny C., homicidal maniac. And she knew of the Batman, and his bat-brood; Robin, Batgirl, and others. They protected the city rather well.

Yes, Gotham would be a lot better than her old town.

* * *

Dirge: Yup, short chapter, but it wasn't really a chapter, you see. It was the introduction! Yay!

Jeena: ...Why are we ALWAYS in these things?

Elly: Yeah, I'm not the Elly in this story... so why the hell am I here?

Dirge: Because it's fun having you here.

Johnny: ...I hate you.

Dirge: I know, Johnny, I know.

Once again, I am sorry if this sucks really bad, but this is the first JtHM story that I've actually written, besides the one with Elly in it. I did NOT steal Elly from Dear Die-ary love Elly (I love that story lots) I thought of her while first reading JtHM and started typing her up, once forgot the 'E' and so her nickname was Lly. Also, with Jeena; one of my friends middle name is Jeena and she goes by that, and she wanted to be in an Invader Zim story I wrote. Jeena is NOT taken from Jeena meets Johnny; which is also an awesome story.

So please do not flame me for that, but you can flame me for anything else, okee?

Elly: But you're letting them flame you for the rest of it?

Dirge: Yup.

Jeena: Too bad, you're going to get a lot of flames; this thing sucks.

Dirge: Thank you, Jeena, for that BEAUTIFUL compliment.

Jeena: You're welcome.

* * *

Black Kisses,

Dirge for the Dead

Rate, flame, comment!


	2. Chapter I

Dirge: O_o Like Peace, Love and Homicidal Maniacs, I am shocked that people like this. LOL yay!

To answer some peoples questions, Elly IS Johnny's daughter by Devi. All is explained in this. Or most. Ask me questions and I will answer them to the best of my ability.

The Robin is Dick. I know that he's Nightwing now, but he's always been my favorite. It's just going to be hard typing that name over and over…

Elly: Who has that name anyway? Dick? Isn't a dick a-

Dirge: WE MIGHT HAVE YOUNGER READERS! *hits Elly on head with frying pan*

Elly: *dies*

Dirge: uh… did she just die?

Jeena: DEAR GOD! YOU KILLED MY SISTER!

Dirge: Everyone, give Elly a moment of silence. (One second later). Anyway, I am sorry to say that I have never been or met a new student at a school in the middle of the year, so I have no idea what any teacher says. Except for Ms. Bitters, but she's not in Batman. And I have no idea what the high school is called, so I am just calling it Gotham High. So I am sorry if this chapter sucks; flames are welcome, reviews are worshiped.

**Disclaimer- I own no one but Elly and the teacher. So far. Jhonen the Wonderboy owns Johnny the Homicidal Maniac and other various things until I can buy them from him, and various other people own Batman, not me. Lauryn Jeter belongs to herself, but I am pretty sure she sold her soul to the devil for the sake of popularity.**

Now that that's done with, on to the story.

**Friday, Gotham High**

**9:02 AM**

"Class, this is our new student, Elly C." Dick looked up at the girl standing at the front of the class. She was very skinny, with dark blue hair that reached her waist, black eyes and beige-ish skin. She was wearing a loose black shirt that said "You say psycho like it's a BAD thing", jeans and black boots with random buckles and chain links on them. "Okay, Elly, you can go sit by Dick right there."

Elly walked over to the seat and sat down. Dick leaned over and whispered, "Hey, I'm Dick."

"I know. The teacher told me your name." Elly hissed.

"Sorry…" Dick rolled his eyes and fiddled with a pencil. "Just trying to be nice…"

**Friday, Dragon Books**

**10:27 AM**

Devi was surprised that they had a Dragon Books in Gotham City. She got a job there, and realized with a twinge of annoyance that it was almost just like the one in Vasquezville (name made up by mwa). It was just as quiet, but the people who came in seemed saner, and none seemed like murderers. Then again, Johnny was the last person who seemed like a murderer. Maybe he wasn't a murderer; maybe he was only trying to kill her.

She pinched her nose bridge and sighed heavily. Why was she still thinking about him? She hadn't seen him in sixteen years, and only seen his house when she had left her daughter there. She wondered if Johnny had let the two-year-old in. Then she wondered why she cared.

It was a mistake in the first place. They had liked each other to much… Maybe if that didn't happen, then he wouldn't have tried to kill her. They could be married, and happy, and… _Shut up, Devi. _She told herself. _You do NOT still have feelings for that creep. He tried to kill you, and he ruined your life. You couldn't meet anyone, and you never left the goddamn apartment. Stop thinking about him. You do NOT have feelings for him._

Then Devi wondered if she was telling herself things she knew, or if she was trying to convince herself.

**Friday, Gotham High**

**2:30 PM**

Elly was glad to get out of school. She hated being surrounded by people, a trait she had gotten from her father. The teachers were very annoying, and she found that she was in every class with the black haired boy, Dick. He kept trying to talk to her, and she kept pushing him away. Damn teens and their goddamn socialness. Was socialness even a word? She decided to look it up in a dictionary sometime.

"Hey, Elly!" Elly groaned inwardly; Dick.

"Look," she said, turning around. "If you're going to talk to me and try to be friends with me, call me Lly."

"Lly?" Dick said, confused.

"It's a nickname." Elly said, turning around and walking away.

"So, uh, where did you live before this?" Dick asked, following her.

"Vasquezville." Elly said. Might as well answer his questions, since he obviously wasn't going to leave her alone anytime soon.

"What school-"

"I was homeschooled." Lly interrupted. "Why do you keep talking to me?"

Dick was silent. "I don't know…" he said truthfully.

"Okay, then. So, tell me about this town." Elly sat down on a bench in the park near the school.

"Hm…" Dick sat down next to her. "Well, it's a pretty town, minus the crime."

"Crime?"

And Dick found himself talking about Gotham criminals, Arkham, and many other things till five.

**Friday**

**10:37 PM**

Robin had slit up from Batman a while ago, patrolling separately. He went through the city, swinging from building to building. He had been on patrol for about an hour or so, and nothing had happened. It was a quiet spring night; warm, and the wind felt good on Robin's face.

"I think that we're almost ready to go home." Batman said in his rough voice through the bug in Robin's ear.

"Awesome. I'm hungry." Robin grinned.

However, his chances were ruined by a scream that cut through the night like a knife, followed by another, and another. It came from an alley below him, and he leapt down in front of it.

The site made poor Robin want to throw up.

A woman was on the ground, blood splattered on the wall behind her. Her head was about a foot from the body, and she was cut open, her steaming organs spread out on the ground.

Robin had ever seen anything like it.

"Hey." A raspy voice greeted them. A thin man was sitting on a trashcan, cleaning a knife. The shadows his face, and the girl next to him. Robin could only see their shapes, nothing more.

"What- who are you?" Robin stuttered.

"You must be Bluejay." The man continued, ignoring Robin's question.

"Robin." Robin forced out.

"Whatever. Birds are birds."

"Why did you-"

"She spilled coffee on my favorite shirt." He glared at the body. "Now it's ruined."

"And that's why you-" Robin was turning green.

"Yeah. We were just walking through the city, and she comes up and basically pours coffee on me." The man stood up and walked back into the shadows, the girl following him.

Robin was still in shock, staring at the woman so that he didn't notice them leave.

Finally, it became too much for him and he ran to a trashcan, emptying his stomach contents into it.

"Robin?" Batman asked. "Are you okay?"

"I think you might want to come see this." Robin croaked. "Now."

Dirge: WHOO that was fun to write! Johnny was a little OOC there, and Robin was too… Bad me. Baaaaad me! I hate OOC's, and here I am writing one…

Elly: Damn you.

Dirge: Oh yeah, I used my magical powers to bring Elly back to life, and she hasn't even said sorry. That's gratitude for you!

Jeena: YOU'RE THE ONE THAT F-CKING KILLED HER!  
Dirge: *holds up pan*

Jeena and Elly: eeep!  
Dirge: Yeah, that's it! Please review, and I will give you a man-eating cookie! Yay!

Dirge: Lauryn Jeter is in my class. She made fun of me today and called my Goth and Fatso, hence I killed her. In my story. Not in real life, until further notice.


	3. Chapter II

Dirge: HALLELUIAH! I AM HERE AGAIN!

Elly: Ditto me and Jeena. Sadly.

Dirge: Today, for a reason beyond me, we have a guest! EVERYONE BOO FOR HANNAH MONTANA!  
Hannah Montana: Hey!

Dirge: Sorry Hannie Montanie. Today, for your alls amusement, we are all going to throw tomatoes at her!  
Hannah: OH GOD NO! My horrible yellow zebra stripe shirt, unfashionable leather skirt and creepy white boots will be ruined!

Dirge: And not just ANY tomatoes! These are EXPLODING tomatoes! WOO!

Hannah: *spontaneously combusts*

Elly: Great, now I have to take a bath.

Dirge: I have an umbrella. EAT THAT, HANNAH MONTANA!

Jeena: Wherever there is a star, there is someone who wants to kill them.

Dirge: I hate her with a burning passion deep within my soul. DEEP! WITHIN! MY! SOUL!

Elly: Sure ya do. Now on with the story.

**Disclaimer- I own no one but Elly and the news person, who name is Fred, by the way. Jhonen Vasquez the Almighty Awesome owns Johnny and other people. Batman is owned by people who are not me. Hannah Montana and other Disney characters obviously belong to the Devil.**

**Saturday, the C. residence**

**4:00 PM**

"Nny, you're on the news!" Elly C. called from the living room. Johnny stuck his head in from the kitchen, where he was writing new Happy Noodle Boy comics.

_"No one knows for sure who this killer is, and no one saw him, or heard him, murdering thirty-year-old Lauryn Jeter. Police commissioner Jim Gordon had this to say-"_

And at that minute, all the electricity in the house went poof.

"Damn… I forgot to pay the electric bill." Johnny mumbled.

"I'll go to the bank." Elly stood up and walked out of the house.

"I hope that they have my bank account here…" Johnny thought to himself. "I really don't feel like killing bank people."

**Saturday, Gotham Bank**

**4:27 PM**

Lly had used her own money to get to the bank by taxi. She was happy to know that Nny's bank account was accessible in Gotham too.

Walking out with a check to the electricity place in her backpack, Elly noticed that she was out of money to get back home. Damn. Now she had to walk. And, on top of that, it was starting to rain. "Frick." She said under her breath. After a couple of moments, it started to pour, and she was forced to duck into an alleyway under an overhang. She stood there, shivering, for several minutes, which soon turned into an hour.

"God…"

"Hey, you look cold!" A gang of boys around nineteen and twenty crowded around her. "Want me to warm you up?"

"I'll pass." Elly growled. One ducked behind her and held her with a knife to her throat. "You don't have a choice, sweet-cheeks."

"Now we can do her!" one jeered. They started to creep closer, and closer…

**Saturday**

**5:29 PM**

Bruce Wayne and Dick were walking in the rain to their car. Dick had needed a suit for a party that Bruce was having at the mansion, because he had outgrown his old one, so they had gone to the mall to get one.

"Hey, you look cold!" they heard from an alley that they were passing. Bruce looked in and saw a gang of five boys crowding around someone. "Want me to warm you up?"

"I'll pass." A girl said just loud enough for them to hear.

One ducked behind her. "You don't have a choice, sweet-cheeks."

By then, Bruce and Robin had somehow changed into Batman and Robin (how do they do that, for gods sake? So fast…).

"It's the Bat!" one boy screeched as Robin and Batman swooped down from the sky.

"It's okay, boys!" the one who was the leader yelled. "We can take 'em!"

"Maybe, but you can't take me!" the girl shouted, grabbing the boy who was holding her arm and flipping him over her and onto the floor, before stepping on his arm. A crack was heard, and he yelped.

"Take 'em!" the leader yelled, and two ran at the girl, and two ran at Batman and Robin.

And the fight was on.

Elly: …What?!

Jeena: Hey Dirge, ever notice that whenever the criminal says "we can take 'em" they never can? …Uh, Dirge?

Dirge: _**writing**_ 'and Zac Efron, you can go sit on a pile of fire ants. Vanessa, you can go lie down in the road. And Demi, STOP TRYING TO LOOK LIKE SELENA YOU FREAK! And Mr.-

Jeena: She's been doing this the whole chapter…

Dirge: 'I will stuff your eyeballs into your body cavity and decapitate you and use your blood to paint Johnny's wall and-

Elly: So violent.

**Author's note- This came from my sister and her friend very literally tying me to a chair and forcing me to watch Disney channel for two hours. TWO FUCKING HOURS! I do not plan to carry out these threats, nor am I threatening any star personally. I am not homicidal maniac; only a ****pyromaniac. Please do not track me down like the dirty, sugar-high monkey I am. **

**Thank you.**


	4. Chapter III

Dirge: NNY IS NOT A STUPID TEENAGER YOU STUPID SHIT HEADED SIMO- oh, hi! I was reading one of the BEST stories ever, Invader Idol by Invader ZATR. … as soon as this chapter is over, I'm going to go kiiill him…Anyway… Here we are again!

Jeena: Shoot me.

Dirge: *zap*

Jeena: *dies and is at peace*

Elly: OHMIGOD YOU KILLED HER! …Can you kill me too?

Dirge: No.

Elly: Fuck you.

**Disclaimer- I own Elly and the ass-hole gang of boys. Jhonen the mighty ruler owns Johnny and other people who he owns. I do not own Batman, nor do I own the earth. But I will.**

**Saturday**

**5:27 PM**

It was over in five minutes.

"Are you okay, miss?" Batman asked the girl. Robin realized that it Elly C. from his class.

"Yeah, fine." Elly looked at both of them. "I know you-" she pointed at Batman. "You're the Batman. And is he-" she pointed to Robin. "Batboy or something?"

"Robin." Robin told her.

"So we have a bird and a bat." Elly laughed a bit. "A guy in my class told me about you guys, but I forgot Robin's name. Nice to meet you." She walked off.

"Bruce, that was Elly from school!" Robin told Batman.

"Small world, huh?"

**Saturday**

**5:36 PM**

Elly had stolen the guy's wallets during the fight, and she now had $154. 45. She took a cab home, and as soon as she walked in, Johnny of in front of her.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked.

"Getting money from the bank. It was hard to find." Elly knew that if she told him about the boys, he would most definitely go on a murderous rampage.

Johnny's eyes narrowed; he knew that she was lying. "Okay. Bill thingy?" Lly handed him the check and went into her room. All that was there was a bed, a mirror, a chair and a desk and a box of books and other supplies. All of her clothes where in a box under the bed.

Elly took out her diary and began to write.

Dear Die-ary,

Today Nny was on the news with that killing earlier. I think he was a bit more nervous about getting caught; yesterday, when I was with him and he killed some lady, some weirdo in tights and a cape who called himself 'Robin' almost caught him, but he was too sickened to move.

On the worse side of things, I almost got gang raped. Batman and Robin swooped down and saved the day. Not. I could've taken them, but I got two. The Bat dudes got one each. Ha!

The strange thing that I realized is that Robin looks familiar. Where have I seen him before?

Love,

Elly

**Wednesday, inside the Batcave**

**9:00 PM**

Batman stared at the pictures of the murders, thinking hard. There had been several others through the past four days, and they were all by the same person. He himself had never met the killer; only Robin had. The strange thing was, that none of the killings had happened before Dick's new classmate, Elly C., had moved to Gotham. Was she somehow connected? Did she know anything about the murders?

Batman pulled up a search screen and typed in one city- Vasquezville.

Dirge: OOOH, twist! Does Elly recognize Robin as Dick? Will Batman catch on to Johnny? How are Lly and Dick getting along? How's Devi? Will I ever rule the earth? ONLY TIME WILL TELL!

**Authors note: It was a short chapter because I have writers block. Read Invader Idol. It is awesome.**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I am off to get my jeans out of the dryer.**


	5. Chapter IV

**I just realized how LONG it had been since I updated this! WoW! Thanks to InvaderZATR, who is really the one who told me to make chapter 2, since I was planning on trashing this. Now look how far I've gotten! WHOO!**

Dirge: Sorry that the last chapter was so long!  
Elly: IT WASN'T LONG!  
Dirge: It was for me.

Jeena: … she brought me back to life.

Dirge: Well, Elly wouldn't shut up about how she wanted me to kill her, I missed torturing you, and I haven't had mashed potatoes in a while, so I brought you back to life!

Elly: What do mashed potatoes have to do with it?  
Dirge: I like mashed potatoes.

Elly: But- okay.

Dirge: Just saying that a while have passed since the first chapter. Thank you all for letting me get this far! I love you guys!

**Disclaimer- I own Elly, the cashier and the man who died. His name is Bertha. Markus Zuzak and Bernard Evslin own themselves and their books. Jhonen VEE owns Johnny, Devi and Dragon Books. Batman is not mine until further notice. **

**Wednesday, Batcave**

**9:32 PM**

**Past**

_"Dick, I want you to invite Elly to the ball." Bruce told Dick, who was swinging on a trapeze._

_"What? Why?" Dick protested._

_"I want to get to know her better, because she may be connected with the homicides." Dick stopped._

_"What? Why? How?" _

_"I looked up the town where she came from, Vasquezville, and it turns out that there have been millions of killings like these for over seventeen years there, and they only recently stopped."_

_"But she's only fifteen! She couldn't have been killing for seventeen years!" Dick argued._

_"If not her, then maybe one of her family. You said she lives with her dad, right?"_

**Thursday, Gotham High**

**2:34**

**Present**

"Like a date?" Elly asked Dick, who had just asked her to the ball.

"Sure." He said after a moments thought.

"Then no." She turned and started to walk away.

"Okay then, not a date." Dick ran after her.

"Formal wear required?"

"Yeah."

She sighed. "Fine."

"Awesome. Its next week… Should we ask your dad?"

"Yeah, I guess I should." Lly told him.

"I'll come with you." Dick said, starting to walk after her. She whirled around. "NO!" He stared at her. "I mean, no. We aren't allowed to have visitors. Sorry. Uh, see you tomorrow!" She ran off. Dick sighed, and walked off to where a snazzy black car was parked.

"Did she say yes, Master Dick?" Alfred asked him in a polite tone as Dick got in.

"Yeah. I don't think she would kill, though…"

"Looks deceive, Master Dick. Looks deceive.

**Thursday, Dragon Books**

**3:00 PM**

It was a slow day for Devi.

The shop was quiet, and no one really came in.

Finally, there was a customer. A very skinny girl with dark blue hair and black eyes came in. She was wearing a tight black shirt that said "Touch me and you gain a stump", jeans and black boots with random buckles and chain links on them.

"Can I help you?" Devi said in a bored voice.

"Just browsing for now." She said in a quiet voice. The girl went into the depths of the store and emerged twelve minutes later with a notebook and two books, titled 'The Book Thief' by Markus Zusak and 'Heroes, Gods and Monsters of the Greek Myths' by Bernard Evslin.

"Nice taste in books." Devi commented on the girls purchases.

"I have to write reports on them, but thanks." The girl said, handing her a fifty. Devi gave the girl her change, and she left.

It was a slow day for Devi.

**Thursday, Gotham City streets**

**9:04 PM**

Batman and Robin had been trailing Elly for an hour now. She had gone to the mall and looked around, then to a bookstore, then to a gas station, where she was now. Batman heard a screech from below, and looked down. Right below them, in the alley next to the gas station, was a man, ripped apart with knifes. Robin's eyes widened and he resisted the urge to throw up. Two months this had been happening, and he still wasn't used to it.

The person who committed the murder was already gone, like always.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" They jumped at the shout from inside the station, and they peered in the shop window. Elly had slammed her hands onto the counter and was staring at the clerk, who seemed startled. "YOU DON'T SELL BRAINFREEZIES!?"

"Uh, sorry miss. I don't know what those are…"

"FINE!" She leaned back and seemed to sniff, pinching the bridge of her nose; Nny always said she got that from her mom. "Fuuuuck…"

She ended up buying a strawberry and a cherry slushy.

The door to the alley opened (you went into the gas station through the alley), and Elly came out, almost stepping on the mans hand. Her jaw dropped, then clenched. She walked into the gas station, told the cashier that there was a body outside of his store and walked out the back entrance while he fainted.

Robin and Batman both shared a glance. Why wasn't she frightened, or even fazed? They trailed her a bit more, then, when she turned a corner onto an abandoned street, they swooped down in front of her.

"OH GOD!" She jumped back, almost spilling the slushies on her shirt. "God, Batman, you scared the living shit out of me." She glared at him. "What do you want?"

"We saw how you reacted to the murder." Robin said. "Why weren't you scared?"

"Look bird-brain," she hissed. "You guys are detectives. You probably read about what happened in my old town: mass murders galore. I was witness to more than half of them. I've seen more than the two of you ever will, and they were all much worse than these petty killings." Batman raised an eyebrow. 'Petty'? "Look, I was startled and scared. I just don't like showing my emotions, okay?"

"Do you know who killed him?" Batman asked her.

"What?"

"Did you kill him?"

"Whoa, back up the Bat train here." Elly's eyes widened. "Are you saying I killed him?"

"No." Batman said, eyes narrowing. "I'm saying you and your family are suspects."

"Dear God, Bats. Are you implying that my dad or I killed these people?" Elly yelled.

"Yes."

Robin looked at Elly's face turn a bright shade of scarlet. Rage.

"I would never harm a person!" she screamed. "You don't even know me! How can you accuse me of murder just like that?" she snapped her fingers.

"Would your dad hurt someone?"

"Go to hell." She stormed past them and into the shadows. Robin looked at Batman questionably, and he nodded.

Robin began to follow Elly.

Dirge: Ooooh, here we Go-oo!

Elly: That was sorta cool.

Dirge: Are you saying that you like my story?

Elly: I'm starting to.

Everyone: *dies from shock*


	6. Chapter V

**Please note that this was supposed to come out NEXT week, but I decided "What the hell" and put it up now. Mom is in the next room, so I am trying to get this down fast. Luv yall!**

Dirge: Today, my best friends Zoe and Briar are here!

Emma: Yo.

Briar: Hey.

Dirge: And this is the shortest beginning we've had since the first chappie! YES!

**Disclaimer: I own Elly, the pedestrians and Batman! YES! Since they are almost always OOC, my Dad says I own the characters as long as they are so! WHOO! I have yet to own JtHM and Jhonen Vasquez. I can't bring myself to put Nny OOC just to own him. I love him to much.**

**Thursday, Gotham City streets**

**Late**

**_Robin is trailing Elly_**

Robin had lost track of time long ago. Elly was just wondering, cooling off; she was pissed.

Finally, Elly decided to go home. This was what Robin had been waiting for.

**Thursday, C. residence**

**1:00 AM**

**(the time is only if the character I am speaking as knows what the time is, so yeah.)**

Elly was still furious. She had long forgotten about one of the happenings, and was so mad she couldn't see straight about the other one.

When she got home, she slammed open the door and shouted at the top of her lungs, "THIS CITY HAS NO BRAINFREEZIES!!!!!" (betcha didn't see that one coming)

"WHAT?!?!" Johnny ran into the room.

"I know! I was mad…"

"Rgh…" Johnny was shaking with rage.

"Johnny." Elly looked him in the eye. "Don't get too worked up. They have stuff that tastes a lot like it." She handed him the cherry slushy. "Here."

Johnny accepted the poor excuse for a Brainfreezy and walked into the kitchen. Elly went into her room and wrote in her diary.

_Dear Die-ary,_

_This town has no Brainfreezies. How DARE they! HOW DARE THEY!_

_I found out that the Bat-crew think that I killed these people! I would never kill a person!_

_Still angry,_

_Elly C._

After that, Elly decided to take a bath.

**Thursday, C. residence**

**Late**

Robin waited until he heard running water to slip into the room. He looked around the room; it looked like she had never unpacked. He pulled open the desk drawer and pulled out a diary. Written in red on the cover, it said 'Elly's Die-ary'. What, did she not know how to spell 'Diary' or something?

He opened it to the first page.

_Dear Die-ary_

_Johnny brought home some 'friends' today. I was to late to see them, 'cause I was at Squee's._

He wondered who Squee was, and turned the page.

_Dear Die-ary,_

_Johnny decided to go to the psychiatrist. Maybe this one will help._

Hm… Robin ripped out the page.

_Dear Die-ary,_

_Johnny came back. I was glad to see him; Squee was not. The doctor didn't help._

This one went into his belt as well.

_Dear Die-ary,_

_Nny got sick of this town, so we have decided to move. The city is some place called 'Gotham'. It's a weird name, but I guess I shouldn't be talking. 'Vasquezville' is a pretty weird name too. Squee seemed sad to see us go. He was so sad, he was smiling. I hugged him and told him to be safe and not to listen to Shmee. And then we left. I'm pretty sure Squee was crying; sometimes, crying sounds like laughing. If this is the case, I'm pretty sure he was bawling._

"The hell?"

Robin whirled around; Elly was standing in the doorway, wrapped in only a towel and her hair wet.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room, bird-boy?" Elly hissed. "And why are you reading my diary? GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" She yelled the last part.

Robin fled.

"Lly, are you okay?" Johnny looked in. "Who was in your room?"

"A bird." Elly assured him. "But it left."

Johnny left, closing the door behind him. Elly walked over and closed and locked the window. _Why didn't I tell Nny that Robin was in my room? _She asked herself. _It's not like I care for the freak… right?_

_Right?_

Dirge: Happy Zim Appreciation Week, everyone! Let's all worship Zim today, more than usual!

Elly: It's possible for you to worship him MORE than usual?

Briar: So THAT'S why you've only worn Invader Zim shirts to school all week!

Zoe: Oh god someone save us I'm not ready to diiiiiie…….

Dirge: Hey, I stood by you in Death Note appreciation week!

Zoe: You avoided me like the plague!

Dirge: Which meant I was STANDING UP FOR YOU!

Jeena: I'm scared.

Dirge: Nothing BAD is going to happen… I'm just going to force all of you to watch EVERY SINGLE EPISODE OF INVADER ZIM ON THE FLAT SCREEN AND THEN I SHALL DO THE ZIMMY DANCE AND SING THE DOOM SONG WHILE JUMPING ON THE COUCH!

Everyone: NOOOOOO!!!!

Dirge: YES!

**Authors note: Free episodes of Invader Zim on , but only some of them. Watch all of them and more canceled Nick shows on!**

**_Later (right before uploading): SO, I have a pretty good idea where this is going... I need to get going on my homework and my Percy Jackson story, coming soon to a PC near you. I was thinking about writing one, then I realized how FUNNY it would be if Dib was a half-blood... Not that that's whats happening, but heh. Funny anyway. :) _**

**_Later, Dirge_**


	7. Chapter VI

Dirge: … I am… alone… Everyone is still recovering from Invader Zim appreciation week (their eyeballs burned out of their eye sockets), so… I brought my cats.

Lenore: Meow.

Amaya: Meow.

Cabbage: Meow.

Skully: Meow.

Johnny: HISSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Dirge: Guess which ones bad tempered! Aw, my pretty kitty… **starts to pet Johnny **I loooove you…OH GOD! JOHNNY! GET OFFA ME!! THOSE ARE MY EYES! AGH! HE'S EATING MY FACE!!! BLEAUUUUGH!!!

**Disclaimer: I own Elly, Rita Montank, other party guests and the cats featured above. The HUMAN Johnny belongs to Jhonen, and Batman and the other characters still belongs to me due to OOC-ness! Yay!**

**Friday, Gotham High**

**2:30**

"Holy… cool car." Elly was going home with Dick; the party was that night. She had her dress with her; she had brought it to school with her.

"Thanks." Dick grinned.

About thirty minutes later, they had reached Wayne Manor. Dick and Elly got out, while Alfred parked.

"Hello! You're name must be Elly!" Bruce Wayne came down the stairs, greeting Elly and shaking her hand.

"You must be Bruce Wayne." Elly smiled a bit. "I've… heard about you."

"The party is in two hours, so you guys have some time to talk and hang out… or whatever the two of you want to do." Bruce winked, and both teens blushed.

"So…" Elly looked around. "High ceiling." She noted.

"Uh, yeah."

All in all, it was awkward.

**Friday, Police Station**

"Commissioner Gordon!" a police woman rushed into Gordon's office, putting a file on his desk. "We have the ID of the murderer!"

"Great." Gordon looked at the picture. "I see…" He stood up. "Go find him. Tell everyone to look for Johnny C."

**Friday, Wayne Manor**

**6:00**

"So, is this you're girlfriend?" a woman named Rita Montank asked Dick.

"Oh, no." Dick shook his head, blushing. "Just a friend."

"So, is Dick your boyfriend?" some girls around Elly's age were asking Elly on the other side of the room. "You two look so cute together!"

"No." Elly said firmly. "Just friends."

"You two should slow dance!"

"What?"

"See, here's a slow song you can dance to!" One of the girls giggled, pushing Elly toward him.

"What? No! Get away from me!" Elly struggled, but a pack of ditzy girls is hard to fight, which some people including me learned the hard way.

"Dick! Slow dance with your 'friend!" one girl commanded Dick.

Dick looked at Elly, who looked rather pretty in a black dress that reached her knees.

"Can I… uh… have this dance?" he asked, extending his hand.

Elly looked at him; he was rather handsome.

"Yes."

**Wayne Manor**

**After the party**

"Do not mention this to ANYONE at school." Elly commanded Dick. He grinned. "I won't."

It was around midnight, and they were walking through Gotham Park. Elly had gotten tired of the loud music and talking and the 'people', so Dick, as she was his guest, took her out by the park near the mansion. The only lights were the street lamps, illuminating the street with their pale glow.

"So… what was Vasquezville like?" Dick asked her; a question Batman told him to ask her.

"Well," Elly paused, and they sat down on a park bench. "It was a pretty… shitty town. The people there sucked, and… with all the mass murders that happened… I was actually pretty glad to get out."

"And you moved here with your dad?"

"Yeah. My mom left me with him when I was around two. He took me in and took care of me… sorta."

"'Sorta'" Dick raised an eyebrow.

"Well, let's just say you need to avoid him when he's in a rage." Elly laughed a bit.

"You said you were homeschooled." Dick said. "Did you have any friends?"

"Just one." Elly said in a sad tone. "He's about ten now… he's small for his age, and he doesn't have much friends either. His parents don't really like him… Ah, what the hell. They hate him."

"Hate him?"

"His mom's a druggie who barely ever remembers his name. His dad loathes his very existence, and takes every advantage to tell him so. His grandpa, who I think is the only real survivor, tries to eat him."

"EAT HIM?" Dick gasped.

"He says it keeps him young. He's… scary, to say the least."

"Dear lord…"

"I know."

"Master Dick? Ms. C.?" Alfred came through the darkness, holding a flashlight.

"Yes, Alfred?" Dick and Elly stood up.

"Ms. C., I'm afraid I have bad news. You're father- he's in jail.

"WHAT?"

Dirge: I just stepped outside (this is a TRUE story) and I swear to god, 95% of the twelve kids on my street ran toward me screaming "WE LOVE YOU, EVAAA!!!!" and I rushed back inside my house real quick. I think that they were just teasing me, but I'm not going outside anytime soon.

Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get a new nose.


	8. Chapter VII

(note to the readers- I wrote this on Thursday and just got around to publishing it. Deal with it)

Dirge: HEY EVERYONES BACK! Well, Elly and Jeena are. Briar and Zoe have their own stories to tend to. Sooo, I brought a NEW friend! Everyone say hi to…

JHONEN VASQUEZ!

JV: She broke into my house and dragged me here…

Dirge: I LOVE YOU!

JV: You said the same thing at the Comicon, and I will react in the same way; OH DEAR GOD!

Dirge: Everyone at Dirge for the Dead Productions thanks the readers for letting me get this far! I FEEL SO LOVED!!! *glomps Jhonen*

JV: HOLY FUCK!

Jeena: Oh god…

**Disclaimer: I own Elly, the newsperson (Fred!) and the guards. I am going to stop claiming Batman due to OOC-ness, because, since Nny is now OOC I would have to claim him; I would love to keep him, but not to OOC-ness and ANGST!!! ANGSTANGSTANGSTAAAANNNNGGGGSSSSTTTT!!!! **  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Friday, Arkham Asylum**

**Late**

"Fuck." Johnny said, ending a long string of curses that had lasted about an hour. _I've never been caught before… Why now? _He asked himself. _Damnit…_

"…Johnny?" He turned around and saw Elly peering through the bars. "Johnny, are you okay?" she blurted out. "They didn't hurt you, did they? You're okay, right?"

"Yeah…" he stretched. "I'm fine."

"Good…" She started to cry. "I-I was so scared! They-their charging you for murder! I-I-I cant put up with that, Dad!" she didn't notice that she called him Dad, and maybe, possibly, he didn't either. Johnny got up from his small bed and went over to the bars where Elly was starting to sob.

"It's… its okay…" Johnny put his hand on hers. "I'll be fine, Lly."

"You're sure?" Elly asked.

"Yeah. I've put up with tough situations before, right?"

"Like the bullet through your head?" she laughed through her tears.

"Exactly."

And, four feet away, a guard decided that this job didn't pay enough.

**Saturday, Devi's apartment**

**10:27 AM**

Devi had taken a day off. When she got home, she realized that she had nothing to do, so she decided to watch the news; see if that murderer was caught.

Turns out he was.

_"Yesterday, Police Commissioner Gordon caught the mass murderer that has been terrorizing the streets for months on end. His identity has been revealed as-" _Devi's eyes widened at the picture. No. No! _Johnny C., new resident from the town Vasquezville. It is suspected that he is the mass murderer there as well." _

Devi didn't hear the rest of the statement; she was out the door and driving to Arkham Asylum.

**Saturday, Arkham Asylum**

**12:57 PM**

Johnny was sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. He had been doing so for an hour or more. Elly had never left: she was still standing outside of the bars, thinking. Most of her thoughts were ill-wishes about Batman and Robin.

"Nny?" He looked up. That voice! It couldn't be!

"So you had to go and get yourself caught, huh?" Devi was smirking.

"Devi?" he whispered.

"Hey, you're that lady from the bookstore!" Elly commented. "Why are you here?"

"I might ask you the same question, kid." Devi glared at her.

"Devi…" Johnny stood up and walked over to the bars. She stepped back and put her hand to her bag, where her stock of pepper spray was. "It's been years."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. How do you guys know each other?" Elly asked, looking from Nny to Devi and back again. _No wonder she's confused. _Johnny grinned a bit.

"Elly, I want you to meet your mother."

**In a dimension on the OTHER SIDE of the computer screen…**

Dirge ended the chapter without the pretty ending.


	9. Chapter VIII

Dirge: I wrote that last chapter in the car, on my laptop, on the way to school. Whoo! That's why I had to end it so fast without the pretty ending. My mom was yelling at me to 'Get Out of the Goddamn Car", so I saved it and went to school. I wrote that chapter in about twenty minutes! (my school is on the other side of town)… Hey, where's Jhonen the Wonderboy?

Jeena: Remember? Jhonen moved to Canada to escape you.

Dirge: Then send someone with guns to get him!

Jeena: We have no allies in Canada.

Dirge: I have allies everywhere BUT Canada. We are all training to one day TAKE OVER THE WORLD!! MWAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!

Elly: But like THAT'S ever going to happen.

Dirge: SHUN THE NONBELIEVER, CHARLIE! ***hits Elly in the head with a frying pan***

**Disclaimer: I own Elly and everyone else that no one recognizes. Yay, I shortened the disclaimer!**

Dear Die-ary,

Nny got caught and got sent to Arkham Asylum. But that's not the only surprising part; I met my mom.

Her name is Devi. We were both so shocked, she left right away. I just stood there until one of the guards asked me to leave.

And so I did.

The house is so quiet without Nny. I miss him.

Elly

**Gotham City, Wednesday**

**8:42 AM**

Joker had escaped.

Batman and Robin were looking for him, but he was being very quiet. He had been gone since Sunday, and no one had seen hide nor hair of the man.

He was quiet.

Too quiet.

**The C. residence, Wednesday**

**9:00 AM**

A knock sounded at Elly's house door.

"Coming!" she called as she rushed out of her room. She opened the door. "Can I help-"

A man who looked like he was dressed up for Halloween was standing at her doorstep. He had white face paint, messy green hair and was wearing a purple suit. A girl dressed up like a Harlequin stood behind him, smiling.

A white-hot pain exploded on the left side of her skull sent her to the ground, and the last thing she saw was a man in a clown mask leaning over her.

Jeena: Your chapters are becoming way too short.

Dirge: Look, I'm sorry! My teacher is piling me down with homework, and it's giving me writers block…

Elly: Which means you have no ideas, right?

Dirge: Next chapter will be longer, I promise!

Elly: Which means she will try with desperate abandon.

Dirge: Shut up.

**Authors note: Yeah, I've sorta hit a standstill here…If anyone has ideas, we would love to hear from you! Review, flame, comment, give me ideas! WEE!**

**And--- I think I will post up to chapter X before this ends. So, at least 2 more chapters! Then, if I want to, and if YOU GUYS want to, I'll write a Sequel. Damn, that word is so cool...**

**If anyone wants to join my army to rule the world, just contact me! We would love to have you, and we have free ECO-FRIENDLY Zim plushies that eat your face! Kids love them!**


	10. Chapter IIX The End Part One

Dirge: OH MY GOD. I have not written this in FOREVER!  
Elly: That's good.  
Dirge: Not for shut up.  
I would like to thank InvaderZATR for being awesome and being a dedicated reviewer, my friend Avira for helping me write this-  
Avira: YAY!  
Dirge: ...and to the AMAZING comics- I Luv Halloween. God, I love that comic... I would also want to thank my little Gir Otaku mascot, for sitting up there on my computer screen and acting cute! Here- .com/closet/ (get one for yourself! they are so cute! Nikki- you can get Tak ones too!)  
I would also like to thank my mouse cursor, which is a flying pig. XD  
And now, here to do our *sniff* final message, Todd Casil, AKA Squee.  
Squee: Uhm... D-Dirge would like me t-to inform you th-that this is p-p-part one of the la-last chapter and that there will be a s-sequel. Dirge d-doesn't own anything b-but Elly a-and people that y-you do not recognize. B-Bill  
Dirge: Or Bob, I don't remember...  
Squee: Uhm... B-Bill Kane owns B-Batman and all r-related people. J-Jhonen Vasquez (squee! he's scary!) owns m-me, the Scary Neighbor Man, D-D-Devi (she's nice but scary! eek!) a-and Mr. Satan and P-Pepito. (he's scary too! squee!) *is crushed in very large hug by the authoress* SQUEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

* * *

Elly groaned. My head... Why... "Nng..." The creepy halloween man... oh yeah...  
"Wakey wakey, sunshine!" There was a large clanging right next to her right ear, and Elly yelped. She forced herself to open her eyes, much to the chagrin of her aching head, only to see a women dressed like a harliquinn in spandex, holding a cooking pot and a metal spoon.  
"Oh. My. God."  
"Scared?" she smiled.  
"No. I just can't believe that you're wearing spandex." Elly snorted a laugh. "That stuff gives you rashes and looks bad on anyone. I tried it on as a dare once. God, it's uncomfortable. How can you survive that? It's probably pretty uncomfortable, no?"  
The women didn't answer, but left the room looking like she was close to tears.  
"Looks like I'm in the hiding place of a psychopath." Elly looked around; it was a warehouse, with a couple tables and chairs. "You'd think that living with one for twelve years would make me used to places like this." She sighed and tried to wiggle her way out of the tight roped that bound her to the chair. She noticed a couple of goons sitting at a table to her left, playing poker. "Hey!" she called. "Get me out of this or I'll slaughter you!"  
"Heh, no way, toots." one smirked (his name is Poofy), putting down a card and collecting some chips. "Joker's the one that'll let you go, if he lets you go at all."  
"Which he probably won't!" another added.  
"Fuck you!" Elly called, wishing that she could reach the knife that Johnny had her keep in her boot at all times. "I'm screwed." she murmured.

* * *

"Son!" Senore Diablo (stupid WordPad won't let me use the wiggly thing for the n, so I'm adding an E at the end of Senor for people who are too stupid to not know how to prounouce it) called, and a short boy with messy hair and small ivory horns floated down the stairs. "Yes, Father?" the boy, Pepito Diablo, said, stopping in front of his demonic father.  
"There is a problem with our Waste Lock." Senore Diablo had a look on his face that made him look like he had eaten something terrible, and the taste was still lingering. Er, more so.  
"You mean Johnny C.?" Pepito looked at the screen that Senore Diablo was looking at. It was split into two pieces, each one showing a different scene. The one on the left was on a tall, thin man with messy hair so black it was almost dark blue running as fast as he could, next to a women with green (she dyed it again) hair pulled up in two tight ponytails that looked anything but childish. The other screen showed a girl, about fifteen, thin and tall if she stood up, with the same hair as the man in the other screen, tied up to a wooden chair in front of a thin man with green hair, red lips that stretched beyond the corners and a purple coat. He seemed to be questioning the girl, and she seemed to be yelling at him.  
"Oooh, she's hot. Who is she?" Pepito looked up at his father, who glared at him shortly and looked back to the screen.  
"That is Ellesandra C., daughter of Johnny C. and Devi D."  
"So the people in the other screen are...?"  
"Johnny C. and Devi D. Johnny actually got captured." He scowled. "Devi actually forgave him to some extent, and Ellesandra has gotten captured by a psychopath called the Joker. Batman and his sidekick Robin are searching for Ellesandra and Johnny and the Joker, to put Johnny back in Arkham Asylum along with Joker, and I do believe that this 'Robin' is in love with Ellesandra."  
"Wow." Pepito blinked. "Is it mean to think that this would make an awesome story? Because it totally would."

* * *

"Were do you think she would be?" Devi asked Johnny, both running faster then they had thought was humanly possible.  
"God, I-I don't don't!" Johnny hissed under his breath. "That Joker guy... they were talking about him ont TV. Don't you think that they should tell you where the HELL he would be hiding if they took someone you knew?"  
"Maybe they didn't want people to be hurt?" Devy replied.  
"Pfft." Johnny made a dismissing noise, and they kept running in silence.

* * *

"So where is your father, if he escaped from Arkham?"  
"I keep telling you, I don't fucking know." (overuse of italics! I've recently gotten obsessed with them!)  
Joker and Elly glared at each other, his brown eyes staring into her black ones.  
"Would he come for you?" Joker asked.  
Elly thought this over.  
They didn't have much of a 'father-daughter relationship'... He had locked out outside in the rain once because she spilled Spaghettios on his new comic. He always looked over Elly, at meaningless things that seemed more important to him than her. She was a roommate, not a daughter. And, to her, he was a roommate too.  
No, that was a lie.  
Elly loved Nny. She loved him like a father and wanted him to see her as a daughter. But he never did. And now that he had Devi, why would he need her?  
A renegade teat slid down her cheek as she looked down.  
"No."

* * *

Dirge- I am so sorry, people! Writing the Joker and Batman and stuff is new to me, and it's really haaaard! And I've always had problems with OOCness, you know that, right? God, read my other stories and you'll know. This isn't over yet, people! The next chapter will be LOOOOOOONG cuz I REALLY want to finish this. REALLY REALLY DO.  
I am SO SORRY I'm cutting this short! I have a load of put-off homework, and now I have to watch the Dark Knight to get these people into character. That and I just REALLY want to see it.  
Once again I'm sorry! I'll get back to this as soon as possible!  
Reviewers get a Johnny plushie, and very nice reviewers get a SHMEE (tm) doll that will tell you to burn people's houses down! YAY! Please review, I'm desperate!

* * *

Quick Notes-  
-YES Elly's name is Ellesandra. PLEASE don't bug me about how stupid the name is! I know, I just wanted her to have a long name for that.  
-Diablo means Demon in Spanish. I did NOT choose this name, some other fanfiction writer did.  
-Please, please, PLEASE do NOT tell me how stupid I am for writing Joker out of character! I am proud of how IN character Harley is, so don't tell me that she's out of character or I will mutilate you. There are different versions of Harley, people!

* * *

Love, Dirge for the Dead


	11. Chapter IX THE END OHMIGOD

Dirge: I promised you! Here I am! AT THE LAST CHAPTER OF JOHNNY IN GOTHAM! OHMIGOD!  
A couple more accnolagments ( I know I spelled that wrong, shut up!)  
Thanks to (there's a lot of them so I won't really say why) Gracie, Cathie, Adam, Kim, Pacita, Avira, Molly (Lly) Ellie, Veronica, Winnie, Nate, Bailey, Lauryn, Lenore, Todd, Johnny (not the one from JtHM) and, of course, Shelby (love you forever!).  
Squee: Uhm... D-Dirge would like me t-to inform you th-that this is p-p-part one of the la-last chapter and that there will be a s-sequel. Dirge d-doesn't own anything b-but Elly a-and people that y-you do not recognize. B-Bill-  
Dirge: Or Bob, I don't remember...  
Squee: Uhm... B-Bill Kane owns B-Batman and all r-related people. J-Jhonen Vasquez (squee! he's scary!) owns m-me, the Scary Neighbor Man, D-D-Devi (she's nice but scary! eek!) a-and Mr. Satan and P-Pepito. (he's scary too! squee!) *is crushed in very large hug by the authoress* SQUEEEEEEEE!!!!!!  
Dirge: *ignoring the squeeing Squee* And now, without interuption, I give you the FINAL CHAPTER of Johnny in Gotham. I think I'll change the name soon.

*deep breath* Elly C's been captured by the Joker who wants Elly's dad who is running from the police trying to save her with his ex-girlfriend Devi (who he still likes) and the Batman and Robin are trying to find him and Satan is mad because Robin likes his soon-to-be wastelock and NOW onto the story *phew*

"Would your father come for you?" Joker asked.  
Elly thought this over.  
They didn't have much of a 'father-daughter relationship'... He had locked out outside in the rain once because she spilled Spaghettios on his new comic. He always looked over Elly, at meaningless things that seemed more important to him than her. She was a roommate, not a daughter. And, to her, he was a roommate too.  
No, that was a lie.  
Elly loved Nny. She loved him like a father and wanted him to see her as a daughter. But he never did. And now that he had Devi, why would he need her?  
A renegade teat slid down her cheek as she looked down.  
"No."

Devi had to stop and rest. Johnny, of course, wanted to keep going, but he was always on adreneline AND worked out reguraly with his body carrying and stuff, so what did he know?  
While they stopped, Devi sitting against a wall in an alleyway and Johnny leaning on the wall next to her, she decided to ask some questions about her daughter.  
"So..." she started awkwardly, "how's Ellesandra been over the last twelve years?"  
"Ellesandra?" Johnny's face was blank for a second before realization hit him. "Oh! I shortened it to Elly. That was a wierd name."  
"Oh."  
"She's... been fine. She was two when you dropped her off at my house, right?"  
"Yes, I think so."  
Johnny seemed distant; he did that sometimes. "Very quiet child... I thought about giving her to those adoption people, but they're filthy liers. You can tell by the way they dress." He seemed about to go on a rant, but she coughed and he caught himself. "Er... a very quiet child." he repeated. "Stayed upstairs and entertained herself while I... worked."  
A shudder from his ex.  
"She's a very good artist..." He was off in his own little world again. "She got that from you, I think. She hate's cheerleaders more than I do..."  
"Now that's a surprise." Devi snorted. When Nny had visited her in the bookstore, before their terrible date, he had ranted about cheerleaders half the time. It was obvious that he hated him with a burning passion. She wondered, somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered something really, really bad had happened to him with a cheerleader before his insanity rushed onto him. Wierder things had happened, right?  
"Elly went to the bookstore every day. Since she didn't go to school, I think she was studying there..." Devi blinked her eyes in surprise. "She's really smart, really insightful." He laughed without humor. "But that's were the likness between me and her end. Her favorite food is marshmellows, for example." He shuddered. "Nasty little things, those white puffy things are."  
"Huh." Devi made a thoughtful noise, and Johnny's head turned super fast to stare at her.  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
Devi looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "...She isn't a murderer, is she?"  
At that, Johnny burst out laughing.  
"Ahhahahaaha!" He ended with a cough. "Whoo, that was funny. Elly, a murderer? You're sooner to become one." Devi laughed a bit at this. "She may act tough, and put up with the blood and the gore and such, but she hasn't the guts to kill someone. She'd rather kiss a cheerleader. Said so herself, she did."  
"Ahahha..." Devi laughed a bit more. "Well, my breath's back to normal... Shall we go?"  
"Finally..." Johnny grumbled, then put out a black gloved hand to pull her up. Devi looked in astonishment at the offered hand for a moment, before taking it and letting him help her up. After that, they kept running.  
I wish I had brought the car... Johnny thought.

He didn't know where she was.  
Batman had send him home, but, of course, the Boy Wonder (couldn't help myself) just couldn't leave Elly behind, even if she was the daughter of a Homicidal Maniac. He didn't really know what was going on between them, but he did know that he cared about her... more than a friend really should. He didn't know why; she wasn't really pretty (not ugly, but not model material), she had anger managment issues and it was pretty clear that she barely thought of him as a friend. But he liked her, and he wanted to save her before she got hurt, especially since she was in the hands of the Joker.  
But he didn't know where she was, so he just kept searching. Catching the sight of an old warehouse and remembering that criminals, especially the Joker, had a tendancy to hide in warehouses. He had no idea why; he just knew that they did. Which was stupid wasn't it? They always found them there, so why couldn't they pick a better hiding spot?  
Anyway, he landed lightly on the roof and began to search for a way in. Where was Superman when you needed him?

"Johnny!"  
Johnny stopped, annoyed, and turned around to look at the green haired women rushing to catch up to him. "What?!?"  
"I just remembered something!" Devi stopped in front of him. "In all comic books, where do villians hide?"  
"I hide in a concrete house." Johnny offered.  
"No-oo! Not like that!" Devi groaned inwardly. "In all comic books, villians always hide in old, abandoned warehouses. Do you know where any are?"  
"Yeah," her dark haired companion nodded and pointed to his left. "There's a huge one that way... I complain about the gun shots there all the time."  
Devi had a stabbing of fear for the girl who seemed to be her daughter, and started off in that direction. "Hurry up, Nny!"  
And Johnny was slightly happy that she had reverted back to calling him his old nickname.

"Puddin'?" The Joker turned around to look at Harley.  
"Yes?"  
"Why do you want this 'Johnny' guy anyway?" she asked. "I mean, you're amazing at your job anyway, and- *ghak!*"  
Joker pinned her to the wall and smiled maniatically (is that even a word?). "Well, Harley..." he stressed her name. "You do know that I have been trying to kill the Batman for years now, yes?"  
She made a choking sound that could be registered as a yes.  
"This man could bring Gotham to it's knees!" Joker let go of her and she fell to her knees, gasping. "He could help in what I've been wanting to achieve all along! I COULD RULE GOTHAM CITY!"  
He proceeded to break into a bout of insane laughter, and several goons and Harley Quinn started to laugh hesitantly.  
"I hate you all, you know!" someone screamed from the main room.  
"I love you too!" Joker called back.

Elly struggled once more to get out of her bonds, but all she was achieving was a throbbing pain in her wrists where the ropes had chaffed her skin raw and the tingle of salty blood running down her hands and dripping onto the floor. There was a bruise developing under her eye where the Joker had hit her, right after she kicked him in the groin. Then he had told the goons to tie up her legs, which they did, although they got a couple of injuries from it, from black eyes to broken noses.  
I swear to god, this guy may be more insane than Johnny! Elly wiggled her feet to try and loosen the ropes around her ankles, but they only rubbed at her skin through her jeans, and she winced. This hurts... "I hate you all, you know!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, just for the sake of screaming.  
"I love you too!" was the reply.  
A sudden thought filled her head. She was going to die. Joker couldn't find Johnny, so he was going to kill her.  
Angry tears formed around her eyes, and although she tried to hold them back, they trickled down her face, and for the first time in her fourteen years of life, Elly began to cry.

After about two hours of searching through warehouses that Elly was not held in, Robin was about to give up. It was then that he noticed a large warehouse looming in the distance. He began to run as fast as he could towards it, sure that she was there.  
When he was there, he scaled the cold walls (this one was stone. It's really old) and climbed eagerly onto the roof. Peering through musty glass on the top, he saw a black haired girl tied to a chair in a corner. Elly! Her name flashed through his mind, and he started to try to get in. Suddenly, he heard voices, and he crouched down. Maybe it was goons! The Joker had seen him!  
But all he saw were two people dressed in all black, a lady with green hair and a man with messy black hair, running toward the warehouse. They stopped and crouched against the wall, right under Robin, and he heard them talking quietly.  
"Jesus Christ, Devi, why can't we go in now?!?" a man's voice, slightly raspy with overuse, hissed from below.  
"Because we have no plan!" she replied. This women, Devi, had a pretty voice, slightly sing-songy, and it sounded a lot like Lly's. "So unless you want to die, we should think of one before going in!" She made a snorting sound. "Always were headstrong, huh Johnny?"  
Robin froze. Yes, Commisionor Gorden had said that Johnny escaped, and Batman was going after him. Robin only wanted the Joker, but with Johnny, too? He didn't think that he would be able to do it.  
He looked down through the musty window again. Lly was looking more than miserable, and there were three goons in sight. The Joker and Harley Quinn weren't, however.  
He opened the window, ready to leap in quietly, but at that same moment, three things happened.  
A goon looked up, noticing Robin, and screamed out the newly accuired info. Directly after that, Johnny and Devi burst in, and the Joker ran into the room from the left. Robin leaped gracefully down, and ran to Elly's side. Her bright green eyes were red and puffy; she had been crying. This shocked Robin a bit, because he didn't know that she even cried. She always acted so tough...  
"Ohmigod, Robin!" Elly grinned, showing all her teeth. "Quick, get me out of here! I need to kick that clowns ass!" Robin grinned and cut her ropes with a batarang (does he even use batarangs?) and she stood up on wobbely legs. She reached down into her boot and pulled out a knife.  
"Lly!" Robin put a hand on her pale one. "Don't kill anyone!"  
"Who said I'm going to?" she asked innocently, then looked at her father. "Yo! Nny!" Johnny looked up, and she threw the knife at him, handle towards him. He grabbed it, nodded, and slashed at the nearest goons face (I love that word... goon)  
Robin looked in horror as blood was shed, and Elly wasn't even flinching. Well... with a dad like hers, who can blame her? He felt sick to the stomach.  
"You awake?" Elly poked him, and he shook his head.  
"Sorry. We have to get these guys before your dad kills them all!" Robin said, looking at the girl. She blinked. "Don't we want them to die?"  
"No!" Robin choked. "But if you aren't going to do anything, I sure as hell am!" And with that, he leaped into the fight.  
"..." Elly looked at him kicking the crap out of guys before Johnny could get to them. "You cussed." She grinned. "I've been waiting forever for that."  
And she jumped into the massacre.

Elly C. was a hell of a fighter. Johnny, Devi, Robin and the unfortunate goons realized this soon enough. She could raise hell with her fists and boots, and soon most all the goons she was fighting were knocked out or bleeding to death. She turned, about to help her parents and friend, when someone grabbed her in a headlock. She made a choking sound, and the Joker hissed into her ear, "I'm not finished with you yet."  
"Give up!" she managed as his hold tightened. "Johnny won't join you, you crazy loon!"  
"Maybe if I have you as hostage, he will." His breath was warm and foul against her neck.  
"Damn... you... He'll kill you... before... you can hurt... me..." Lly found it hard to breath, her breath coming out in ragged gasps.  
"Then I'll just kill you." She felt a cold blade press up against her neck, and red spots began to appear before her eyes due to lack of oxygen. Suddenly, there was a loud crack of breaking bone behind her, and warm blood spashed against her face. She heard Harley Quinn scream, but cut off in a wet choke as her throat was slit by Nny. Elly fell to the ground, gasping for air, and she looked up at her savior before she fainted.  
Devi stood, with a pipe held above her head, splattered in the Jokers blood.  
"No one," she kicked his head, "touches my daughter."  
And it all went black.

Johnny dropped his knife and ran over to his ex-girlfriend and daughter, dropping the spandexed lady to the ground and leaping over several goons, and Robin. Devi looked at the raven haired youth.  
"He isn't dead, is he?" she asked cautiously, "Because you know he saved Ellesan- I mean, Elly."  
"Nope, just knocked out and probably in a coma!" Johnny said cheerily. "Is Elly okay?"  
"Yeah..." Devi picked her up with a bit of help from Johnny. "We have to get out of here. I think I hear police cars."  
Devi and Johnny staggered out the back, wieghed down by the weight of their only daughter, and limped home as police cars surrounded the building, soon to find the bloody corpse of the madman and his girlfriend who had once terrorized Gotham City.

Dirge: Did... did I just finish? And did I just kill the Joker? Oh my god!  
Well, a sucky ending to a sucky story. The sequel (which will be a hell of a lot better than this) is coming out soon, so keep a lookout for it! :)  
I love you all, and am so happy to be pressing this Complete button! This is my first multi-chaptered story that I finished! WHOO! I LOVE YOU ALL, AND GOODNIGHT!  
Dirge happily signed off!


End file.
